Aliens Exist
by AppleMistress
Summary: AU. She's always chasing UFOs.


**Aliens Exist **

_AppleMistress_

_

* * *

_

I shouldn't have asked.

I really shouldn't have asked.

"What is that thing?"

Izzy just smiled. I took that as an unpleasant thing, considering when she smiled something completely uncultivated was probably going through her crazy little head.

She was holding some metal contraption that had a green, blinking light taped on the top. It made these strange hissing and puffing sounds, as though it was going to blow into smithereens at any given moment.

I edged away from her slowly, worried for my own wellbeing.

"I bought him on eBay. Isn't he incredible?" she asks me this in a ridiculously airy tone, sighing as she watched the blinking object in her hands with admiring green eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. She was referring to that… that thing as a human being?

"What is it—" I stopped myself when I noticed her glare before chuckling nervously, "I… I mean… um…_ he_?"

She lightened up immediately when I referred to the strange machine as a person. I couldn't help but wonder what sane person would actually sell such a thing on eBay… and what kind of a person who would actually _bid_ on such a contraption.

"He's a UFO detector!" Izzy announced cheerily, nudging 'him' towards me. I raised both of my hands in surrender, staggering away from the loony redhead in fear of the thing.

Izzy rolled her eyes at my antics, letting out a confident laugh. "We're going to search for aliens tonight, Noah!"

_Hell_ no.

"Ha, Izzy, I'd love to… But… I've got better things to do." I waved my hand once before turning, hoping to run off before she could force me into one of her outrageous adventures. She grabbed my arm with a nonsensically firm grip. The redhead was definitely stronger than she appeared.

"Nothing's better than hunting for aliens! We could go down in history for our amazing discoveries, Noah!" Izzy wailed. She was surrounded in an optimistic aura and her green eyes were glinting in utter determination. I sighed heavily, knowing that I'd never be able to squeeze myself out of this.

"Fine, fine. Let's get this over with…" I drawled, rubbing my sore wrist as soon as she let go of me.

"Yay!" she cheered, pumping her free hand in the air as she hopped up and down as though to savor her victory.

I glared at the said 'UFO detector'. That thing was at fault for what I thought was going to be a disastrous night.

* * *

I didn't get it. He just kept glaring.

My UFO detector didn't do anything to him. Why'd he have the right to send him dirty looks?

"Noah, staring isn't very nice, you know." I scolded him. Sheesh. Didn't he learn that in kindergarten? I hugged the detector closer to my chest, as though to protect it.

We walked to the school football field around midnight. Luckily I managed to unlock the gate at the entrance with only a little trouble—I was an expert at sneaking into places. This seemed like the perfect spot for a UFO to land, considering a football field was a field. UFOs were like… attracted to fields. Right?

I set my detector in the middle of the field, and then sat cross-legged on the ground next to it. Noah sighed grudgingly before settling down next to me.

I picked at the dewy grass, letting it contain my amusement as I waited. It was hard to tell exactly what time a UFO would appear, it's not like the aliens raided our planet on some kind of a schedule. If aliens lived on PDA power like Courtney did, then I'd be worried.

"So… How long is this supposed to take?" Noah inquired, letting out a low yawn as he flopped onto his back.

"I don't know." I said distantly, brushing my fingers gently against the blades of grass. I suddenly felt sorry for the grass. Heavy football players always tumbling and stomping on top of it… Just thinking of that kind of pain made her head hurt. I looked up at my beeping detector and smiled. "He'll tell us when they're close. Until then, we wait!"

"Great." I smiled, unable to catch the sarcasm in his tone.

We sat for an hour or so. I was lying on my back, making 'grass angels'. That's when I heard a low 'swooping' sound.

I perked up instantly, leaping up to my feet. Noah was snoring on the grass by my feet. I kicked him gently with my foot. He had to be awake for this!

He got up slowly, rubbing at his sleepy eyes. I giggled when he moaned in frustration.

"UFO, Noah, look!" I pointed at the blinking light that stood out in the dark sky, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Izzy…" he squinted his eyes, scrutinizing the object in the sky for a moment before looking over at me, "That was just an airplane."

I opened my mouth to protest, but closed it when I realized he was right. It was just an airplane. The detector didn't go off either, so that was definitely a valid sign that we'd have to wait a little longer for a UFO to appear.

"Can I go home now?" he asked after letting out yet another yawn. I was appalled that he'd ask such a thing. Didn't he want to witness the UFO sighting?

"No!" I exclaimed sternly, resting my hands on my hips to make myself look a little more threatening. "We could be famous for this—we'll go down in history. And if the aliens are nice, maybe we'll be able to visit their planet! Or maybe even ride in a spaceship! Why wouldn't you want to witness something like that! You're so cra—"

His lips crashing on mine was what made me stop in mid-sentence. His hands were on my shoulders, causing my arms to dangle limply at my sides.

When he pulled away, I was silent.

"I'm not interested in any of those things, Izzy." He muttered; the blush on his face was painfully obvious. He looked away, embarrassed.

"Then why did you—"

He didn't let me finish. He walked over the UFO detector and kicked it. Weird static-like sounds emerged from it before the green light on top of it dimmed and eventually went out. I was surprised that I wasn't upset at his action.

"The UFO detector was obviously a scam." He grabbed my wrist, leading me towards the gates. "Let's go home. I'm tired."

I blinked. For once in my life, I was absolutely speechless.

* * *

**I don't like how I ended it... I think it seemed kind of rushed and all. But I wanted to write something, so here it is. **

**-Apple**


End file.
